Survival of the Fittest: Season 2
Prologue Written by Pokermask Zennez was wandering around the wasteland for an important mission. It was a secret mission. He would never tell. He had almost reached the forest until a Skakdi with a cape came at the way. "Oh, please" said the Skakdi. "Don't mess around like that. You're disturbing me on my walk. But wait, I didn't have a walk". The Skakdi laughed maniacly while Zennez didn't understand one bit. "You're really bad at joking" he said. "I know" said the Skakdi. "I've always been. My name by the way is Vezon and I rule this world after Sitrius died of some demon powers. The Makuta who corrupted him was later banished from this place for the bad thing he's done" "Ok?" said Zennez. "So you took over when Sitrius died. That's sick" "Then you won't be dissapointed on the new rules of this world" said Vezon. "Before it was fight and kill, right?" "Yeah" answered Zennez. "Now the rules are help and strike" said Vezon. "Now we're talking" thought Zennez. "I'm in" he said then. "Good" said Vezon. "Come on! We have a fight to start and I have some madness to do for myself". Then Vezon laughed maniacly until they came into the forest for a new survival of the fittest. Chapter 1: The Game Begins......The Rules Change written by IceBite --SHUTDOWN! UNKNOWN ANOMOLY! RESTARTING SYSTEM! SYSTEM RELSTARTED! RE-LOADING AI! AI RELOADED!-- SOTF GAME-MONITOR found himself in a jungle......a very familiar jungle. Sitrius's universe. "By the reclaimers......" he muttered. Suddenly, a winged Makuta burst from the bushes. Monitor charged his laser. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Coropsus said. Monitor hesitated, then deactivated his laser. "Come on," Coropsus said and his assistant and creation, "Kreiger" appeared. Suddenly, Dark Eritko jumped out. "OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Coropsus shouted. Then the Monitor shouted, "I'M A FIRIN MY LAZOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and he incinerated Dark Eritko in a laser blast. Then he heard Shadow Jaller shout, "HELP!!!!" "Come on!" Monitor told his 2 new allies. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Several Glatorians were all gathered up. Soo-Doh-Koo, Master Theif, Lukar, Miella, Kelx, Cezz, Murex, and, the group's leader, Ventx, where in a forest. "Why are you the leader. It should be me!" Kelx said. "Because 1: It was your idea to battle for the position, 2: Because you were small and insignificant, and 3:I'll kill you if you question my authority again!" Ventx responded. Soo-Doh-Koo passed by the Skrall. "pwned......" he whispered. Kelx didn't want to be lead by an insignificant Vorox, but this Vorox knew what it took to survive, and if he wanted to survive, he'll have to follow this Vorox'x leadership. "Just one question," Kelx said. "Sure," Ventx said. "What is the plan?" "We must find Feanor, Pyroketox, Zektox, and, most importantly, SOTF GAME-MONITOR. They were here before, and they can help us survive this time. Chapter 2:The Hunt Begins A small group of bounty, and Dark hunters were gathered up:Altor,Walorkan,Icikron,Brunta,Posseser,Crosshairs,and shatterbrace. "Whats the plan, and why are you leading?" Asked Crosshairs. Altor sighed and said: "1:The plan is to firstly kill the previous winners, starting with Pyroketox and Eritko. 2:I am leader because I can kill all of you with no trouble. Right brunta?" "5o of us vs. him and I would bet on Altor." Crosshairs was frustrated. "Then why must we kill them?" Altor grinned. "Because they're right behind me." He stabbed back and brought forward a dead Eritko. Pyroketox leapt forwards, but was soon beheaded. Altor turned to a shocked Crosshairs. "Wuss." Chapter 3: The Fight Gets Harder In the deepest part in the lush, green jungle of the SOTF universe, a battle was ending. -Stop fighting each other! We don’t gain anything by that. The rules are no longer fight and kill. They are help and strike. Why to kill each other when we can kill Vezon and take over this universe?-Said Shredder -He’s right. The three stronger of us will be the rulers of this organization.-Said Makuta Crotask. -Yeah. I guess that the strongest are I, shredder and Crotask.-Said Ihui. -Wait a moment! Vorahi is saying me that he hears an enemy near here.-Said Hybrid. -Then we prepare our men for the first war of the organization.-Said Crotask. ---- Zoruxx looked at his mechanical rahkshi army. They were strong and were born to kill. But that wasn’t enough, so he recruited some allies, ones that could think. -I was lucky to found that ugly yellow makuta.-Though Zoruxx. He had used the leeches to light drain a bestial red being who claimed to be a great being, Cellix, Tangle, and an alpha being, Vakx. He also had allied with a toa of shadow, Purberax. The group stepped through the dense jungle, when they saw a Makuta. The makuta blasted them with plasma, and Zoruxx ordered his mechanical rahkshi to attack. The makuta found that that rahkshi were independent from makuta powers. While Zoruxx’s group was distracted, more enemies came from behind. They had been surrounded, tricked, trapped. Toa Corson used his iron powers to slice some rahkshi. Then Cellix used his laser crossbow to disintegrate the toa. From behind Xahu took his revenge, melting the toa of air. The rahkshi were gaining upper hand, when Vorahi and Xahu combined their powers to melt down every single rahkshi. Now there were entire army vs Zoruxx, Makura, Tangle, Vakx and Purberax. Tangle fought Lirous. Lirous intended to impale Tangle, but it was Tangle who impaled him. Makura was a bestial opponent. Toa Kuzon threw ice icicles at the mutated great being, but it grabbed the toa of ice and ate his head. Seeing the scene, Toa Resol and Nightmare made Makura run away with their powers. Shadow Vakx used his powers to create a shadow vortex, but was killed by Cryoshell, that froze him into sub-zero temperatures. Tangle was fighting bravely. He knocked unconscious Smasher, Vrezer and Hybrid with one blow, when he suddenly felt his armour tearing apart behind him, stood shredder, Crotask and Ihui. Now only Zoruxx and Purberax stood. Ihui took on Zoruxx. The toa of iron threw him blades of prosteel, but Ihui simply dodged them. Then, he went for the kill, Shad sword raised, when he stopped. He transformed to ultima being and said: -A death is more painful when it comes from your allies.-Said Ihui. -What!? Purberax we are allies, we have worked together in this universe…-Said Zoruxx. -I’m from their organization. Joining you was only a distraction.-Said Purberax. Then, Purberax cut Zoruxx’s head, and showed it to his army. They had won the first battle of the organization of death, they were a step closer to conquest the universe. ---- In the middle of a forest there was a rotting corpse. Its parts were decomposing. A worm went through the skull, eating the eyes and the brain. Then, a wave of energy raised the corpse, the worm fell to the ground, and saw the scene. The broken bones were repaired; the biomechanical tissue grew were it lacked. The armour reformed, and the head attached to the body once more. Its eyes glowed intense, and finally, the body fell to the ground. -It’s time to end this madness.-Said Pyroketox. Chapter 4: The Rescue "Crosshairs", "Shatterbrace", and "Possesser" stood behind Altor, the one who just killed Pyroketox......or so he thought. While the OoMN offers a mental shield, the EOTK offers Telepathy. They kept telling one another that Pyroketox will return and when he does, they kill Altor. Fnny they think that as........"ALTOR! YOU SNIVELING WORM!" Pyroketox jummped from behind them in a cleary kinetic/potential energy powered leap. "So," Altor said, "You are back. Time to kill you again!" "NO!" Altor heard someone shout, before Altor's head fell from his shoulders. Brunta came forward, to kill the 'traitors' when an over-ripe thornax flew in and blasted him to bits. "Nice Shot," Ventx told Kelx, "My turn." Icikron lunged at the Glatorian and was killed by Ventx's explosive thornax. "Good thing we found you," Ventx said. "Yeah," Pyroketox said, "These Glatorian with you?" "Yes. They follow me well." "Good, now I heard Shadow Jaller call for help earlier, we must find him." The Glatorian and remaining Hunters went to find Shadow Jaller, both groups now under Pyroketox's lead. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ceasame had Shadow Jaller by the neck. Right beside him was Icarax 3. "Tell us why we are here." 'The idiots,' SJ thought, 'They're imprisoning everyone.' "HELP!!!!!" he cried. "There's no-one to help you," Ceasame said, "Not with all the Rahkshi outside." "Oh," a robotic voice said. "You mean all those Rahkshi I blasted with my shotgun?" he heard a Makuta say. "Yes," the Robot said, "Not very good defense I'd say." Then, it shouted without warning, "I'M A FIRIN MY LAZOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Icarax 3 disappeared in a huge blast. Ceasame dropped Shadow Jaller and said, "You have not seen the last of me!!!"Ceasame left. Then a weaker voice from below a trap door said, "help......". Coropsus opened it......and gasped. Feanor: weak, battered, injured, but very much alive, was tied to the wall of a hidden basement. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Zektox was running through the jungle. Following his, under his command, is the Monitor's group of Sentinels. They too heard Shadow Jaller shout, but Zektox knew they'd arrive only after he was killed or rescued by someone else. However, Zektox really want to know which one it was. Unfortunetly, he didn't know Teplate was behind him. "I am going t o find out where he's going to go, and find out how to use it to get my master here." Chapter 5: Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius (Part 1 of 3) Written by Pokermask In the former fortress of Sitrius, Vezon had his base which had thousands of guardians. Vezon and Zennez stopped at the giant door of the fortress and waited for it to open. "This place is huge" said Zennez. "I wonder who lived here" "This is Sitrius' old fortress" answered Vezon. "Since he died, it has been silence. After his death, I was chosen to take over this place with so mouch madness I could do. But not only madness, I have also the power to give myself secret agents. They help the rulers of this place so nothing... bad happens" "Do you ever shut up?!" said Zennez annoyed. "No" answered Vezon and laughed. Then the giant door was open and the two beings could come in. "Alright" said Vezon. "Time to give some veterans of this game some madness and more chance to win... or lose". Then he laughed while he and Zennez went to Sitrius' old throne. ---- Axoras and Joma had been captured by any of the guardians of the fortress and now they were in a prison under the building. Axoras was cleaning his sword while Joma was counting the guardians. Then he saw a guardian which went to the exit from the jail. "Excuse me" Joma said to him. "Why are we here?" "I can't answer that in order from Makura" answered the guardian and continued. "Great" said Joma kicked the wall. "Now we don't even know why we are here" "We will get out somehow" said Axoras. "Need some help?!" said someone and opened their prison. "Imydrex?!" said Joma. "What are you doing here?!" "Can't answer" said Imydrex. "We need to get out of here, now" "Fine" said Joma. "I don't get any answers today" ---- "Soon they're cooming" said Vezon for himself. "What" said Zennez. "That" answered Vezon as he pointed at three Toa that came from the jail and ran away. "Imydrex rescued those two Toa as I planned. Now comes the second step... Shadowgear's sacrifice" Chapter 6: Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius (Part 2 of 3) Written by Pokermask "Have you been planning everything?!" asked Zennez. "I don't get it" "You understand, everything goes threw the plan" answered Vezon. "I knew that Dark Eritko was going to die as same as Icarax 3. I even know that soon Kopek will find one of the teams down in the forest, because it's the whole plan. What would happend if anything go threw the plan? They would just kill each other" "Ok, that is kinda creepy" said Zennez. "Belive me" said Vezon. "You will be more than scared. Let me introduce you a veteran of this game. Makuta Tazzuk". Then Zennez saw a big black Makuta with a crown on his head. He had a saw and two red, evil eyes. "Now, Tazzuk" said Vezon. "You know your orders" "Yes, Vezon" answered Tazzuk as he left the room. "Hope he puts it at right place" said Vezon and smiled. "What?" asked Zennez. "Teridax have given him orders to put a bomb somewhere in the jungle, asnwered Vezon. "And if one of these teams finds it, KABOOM! Some might survive, but that isn't so funny. But at the same time, it makes it more exciting. Puh, I'm getting bored. Now it's time to tell that little green eyed machine that it's team will be in a little project". Then Vezon laughed over the whole room and left together with Zennez. ---- In the jungle, Shadowgear was looking for allies. He looked everywhere, but nowone seemed to come. But then he saw some kind of a bomb and a black Makuta that was running away. Shadowgear came closer the bomb and looked at it. "What in the gear's sides is that?!" he said as it exploded. ---- "What was that?!" said "Kreiger". "I don't really wanna know" answered Coropsus. "Don't think about the sound" said the monitor. "Let's get moving" "Seems like the bomb worked" said Vezon when he came from nowhere. "Who are you?!" said Shadow Jaller as he pointed his sword at Vezon's head. "What do you want?!" "Don't worry" said Vezon. "I will not hurt you" "Then why are you here?!" said Coropsus. "All of you will be a part of a project" answered Vezon. "I will give your little Matoran... Agori... whatever it is a little letter. It's for a Glatorian called Ackar which hides in the volcano at the north. If you don't get to the volcano in fourty-five minutes, the letter will explode and all of you except the monitor will die. But, if you get there in time, one of the villains in this area will die. You have no choice and the clock starts... now!". Then he dissapeared. "Well" said "Kreiger" "I think we better hurry" To be continued Chapter 7: Vezon, Shadowgear and Sitrius (Part 3 of 3) Coropsus, 'Kreiger', the Monitor, Shadow Jaller, and Feanor ran. However, Feanor had issues. "I'm too......beat up......go on......without me......" "NO!!!!!" Coropsus shouted. Shadow Jaller and Feanor stared at him. "I mean," Coropsus stuttered, "I mean we can't leave anyone behind with the Makuta......I mean OTHER Makuta running free. "Smooooooth," 'Kreiger' mocked. Suddenly, a voice said, "He won't be." Just then, a toa-like being with a blade for a right hand appeared. "Zektox?" "Yup." The monitor said, "Ok, you take care of Feanor, while we make a letter delivery," the Monitor said. "Oh," Zektox said, "I'll take care of that." Before anyone could refuse, Zektox took the letter and it vanished. "Where is it?" asked the Monitor. "I teleported it to Ackar in the Volcano." "Oh," the monitor said, "Good." Suddenly they heard a scream of pain, and the Makuta Junokii, traveling companion of Teplate, fell through the bushes, dead. They heard someone cuss and when they looked, no one was there, but Feanor recognized the tracks. "A Demo-Makuta." "But they were banned," said the monitor. "One got in, and I know who," Feanor said, "Teplate." ---- Ackar found a letter. He looked inside. It said, "HAH, YOU DIE NOW!" Without a word, the letter blew up. Category:Stories